Sam, Andy And The Radio
by NothatRose
Summary: Andy engaged Sam for some fun while driving to Sudbury. And they had a little more fun after that.


**Author's Note **: Hey,...it's been awhile since I wrote anything of Sam and Andy. I am really missing them. I love the song "Nothing But The Radio On" by Dave Koz. It's really sexy. So, I thought why not mix the two? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Rookie Blue. Season 1 or any upcoming seasons. I don't own the song either.

**Summary** : Andy tries to engage Sam in some fun while driving to Sudbury.

xox

"**T**ell me what songs do you like listening to while you're driving."

"McNally?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Thought we agreed to keep it quiet for a while? I let you drive, you let me sleep?"

"You were snoring."

"What? Callaghan don't snore huh?"

"I don't know."

"How the hell not?"

"Coz I've never ..."

"What?"

"I've never slept the whole night at his place."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just can't sleep. Maybe it's a strange bed. I don't know."

"You slept ok at my place. In my bed."

"You shouldn't have put me in your bed while you slept while out on the couch."

"You saying that I should have put myself in bed with you?"

"I..I...I.."

"Alright don't hurt yourself trying to over think it. YeoOW! That hurts!"

"Funny Sam."

"Why didn't you sneaked away in the middle of the night? Honestly? I was surprised to see you all curled up and cozy in my bed, the next morning."

"The lights went off again, remember? You said it was too dark to go home. Besides you threatened to cuff me to you if I were to leave."

"Say it McNally. You love my company."

"Sam..."

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"Tell me you didn't walk home from the fishing cabin. Ouch! Hey! Watch the road McNally!"

"You are evil."

"I'm evil? I let you drive my car and you call me evil?"

"So, what songs do you like?"

"Are we back to that?"

"Please?"

"Yeah. Alright. But what's with this song business anyway? You plan to have a song of the day for each time we drive? Reading into it's every line. Humming it. Singing it. Acting out every word?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Are you bored or just simply out of your mind, McNally?"

"No. I just wanna spice up our drive. You have finished telling me all 101 jokes."

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when we get to Sudbury."

"What if we just scan the radio and the first song we hear will be the song for today's drive?"

"Do you not hear a word I said?"

"Sure. But come on Sam. You can't expect me to just admire the different colours of the leaves on the trees!"

"I've heard of many kinds of allergies but it seems you have something new that people have never heard of."

"What's that?"

"Silence. You are allergic to silence."

"How about if I do the paper work for the next three days?"

"Four."

"Fine."

"Good. I scan and the first song is the one."

"Done deal."

"I swear McNally if it's some cheesy song ..."

"I promise to keep quiet for the rest of the day."

"Things I would do for some peace and quiet. OK. Let's see...Hmmm...This sounds good."

"Erm,.."

"What?"

"I don't think that's a good song."

"Oh no? No. No. No. No Sweetheart. Any first song remember? You start this. We finish this."

"But Sam. Sir. Please."

"Tough!"

_Life, shades of blue._

"See? Blue. That's us. Uniforms. That's a good start."

"But..."

"Shhhh..."

_Love was bittersweet till I found you_.

"You are blushing Bambi. Was I right when I said you tried to kiss me when you tackled me that first day you found me?"

"Maybe we should stop this."

"Why? This is fun!"

"Do you know this song?"

"Would you be happy if I say no?"

"You know this song!"

"What's the matter Friend? Scared? Come on McNally there's just only me, you and the radio. Just like in the song. I would gladly hold the wheel if you want to take off your..."

"Sam?"

"Yes Andy?"

"I drive. You shut up!"

xox

"**Y**ou ok?"

"What? Yeah."

"So what's with the but face?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm ok but ...?"

"I gave Luke his key back."

"And now you want it back?"

"No!"

"No? So what is it McNally?"

"I was just thinking. Were you.."

"Was I what?"

"You didn't really have to kiss me that night. I mean yeah, there's Angel and Ricky and we were the hot couple.."

"We were, weren't we?"

"That's what I need to know. Were you faking?"

"Tell me McNally. After I grabbed my gun, I touched your face before I left. The kiss you placed in my palm, was that an act?"

"Sam..."

"Were you faking Andy?"

"I told you I'm tired of faking."

"Good."

"Good? That's all you have to say?"

"Shhh... Isn't that our song?"

"What song?"

"Our song of the day when we drove to Sudbury. Don't pretend you don't recognize it, McNally."

"Sam! We made a deal. I did two weeks of paper work and you promised to forget about that."

"Well, promises are meant to be broken."

"You mean rules."

"Same thing. But you know I don't have any rules."

"Sam ..."

"Shhh..Shhh. Listen to this part."

_There in your eyes,_  
_I can see the years of tears I've cried,_  
_And though the waiting game,_  
_Is all I ever play,_  
_It's time to let love in..._

"Sam?"

"I'm tired of throwing Luke your way, McNally. When what I really want to do is throw him out of your window."

"I already saved you the trouble."

"So you telling me you're ready for us?"

"I..ermm..just listen to this part."

_Friend, when we met,_  
_Life was like a joke I didn't get,_  
_But when you're holding me,_  
_You make me understand,_  
_What this heart is for..._

"So..."

"So?"

"So now that we're not faking it anymore, what do you suggest we do?"

"How about we act out the chorus?"

_Now we've nothing but the radio on,_  
_We are dancing to a new emotion,_  
_We've got nothing but the radio on,_  
_We're making love in slow motion._

"We are in a squad car McNally!"

"What happened to Officer I-Don't-Have-Any-Rules?"

"Just faking shock, that's all."

"That's what made you such an awesome undercover cop. Hot too!"

"Quit teasing me Sweetheart."

"Or what? You gonna have your evil ways with me?"

"Smart girl. Pretty too. Let's squeeze into the backseat Bambi. Oh Shoot! Damn this belt!"

"Sam?"

"Hmmm...? What's the matter? I'm trying to act out the words here. Hell McNally, how do I get this vest off you?"

"Sam!"

"WHAT?"

"I think we did an Epstein."

"Huh?"

"Swarek! McNally! I'm happy for you both. So is the whole 15th Division! But I swear you two better have your clothes on in that car! One more thing. Switch your freaking radio off!"

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. Like it?**


End file.
